Maldito hombre
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: "La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado". (...) Cuando abrió sus ojos se topó con un viejo conocido, alguien que no quería volver a ver. Había vuelto, y venía peor que nunca. Tuvo más miedo, ya no había gente a su alrededor, de nada serviría gritar. Mimato. Reto para Jell Brown.
1. Cuando el pasado te persigue

**Notas de autor:** _yo aquí complaciendo caprichitos. Jamás, jamás en mi vida había escrito algo así. De que lo intententaba, lo intentaba, pero como apesto para esto, mejor daba la media vuelta xDDD se me dan más otras cosas. Sean buenos (?) que es la primera vez que hago esto :C, lo hice con mucho amor y siguiendo los consejos de la señorita Jell. No estoy conforme con los resultados, pero en fin. Sean felices. Vale, aquí está tu reto, tú di que te gusta y dame tranquilidad, que aunque esté publicado soy capaz de borrarlo. No quiero decepcionarte._

_Lean, comenten, critiquen, sugieran y ayúdenme a escribir drama :C_

_Digimon no me pertenece_

* * *

** Maldito hombre**

**CAPÍTULO l: Cuando el pasado te persigue**

* * *

Tenía que darse prisa si quería entrar a clases. Su profesor era tan exigente con la puntualidad, que no podía perder el tiempo. Se levantó tarde, había tenido una semana pesada; llena de trabajos y exámenes, ni tiempo de dormir su siesta de belleza había tenido.

Aunque faltara poco para vencer la tolerancia de quince minutos que entabló su profesor y caminara muy apurada, no perdía la clase y el estilo. Eso la hacía sonreír, por más cansada que estuviese.

Miraba como la universidad estaba llena de gente corriendo, con nada de clase, a sus respectivas aulas y otros tantos apenas andaban despiertos. Parecían zombis. Por suerte ella no lucía así.

Los pasillos se fueron quedando solos, como no, si ya eran las siete en punto. La única irresponsable y floja para despertar era ella.

Quiso gritar del pánico, cuando alguien la tomó fuertemente del brazo, tiró de ella y la empujó, sin ninguna delicadeza, a una pared. Abrió los ojos asustada, jamás había pasado por algo así tan temprano y por Dios, si alguien la quería saludar bastaba con hablarle, para qué alejarla y ser brusco con ella, que es tan delicada.

Definitivamente no era Matt, él jamás la lastimaría.

No lo podía creer. Cuando abrió sus ojos se topó con un viejo conocido, alguien que no quería volver a ver. Había vuelto, y venía peor que nunca. Tuvo más miedo, ya no había gente a su alrededor, de nada serviría gritar.

—¿No me vas a saludar? —sonrió cuando leyó el miedo en los ojos castaños de Mimi, le gustaba verla tan indefensa.

La chica ni respondió, porque ese miserable no merecía ni una palabra suya. Intentó hacerse a un lado, pero él la detuvo, apretando fuertemente su muñeca.

¡Qué demonios quería! Tan maravillosa que iba su vida para que vuelva él pretendiendo quién sabe qué cosas. No quería verlo, ni escucharlo.

—No Mimi —seguía sonriendo. Ella quiso escupirlo y salir corriendo de ahí —tanto tiempo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, porque ese tipo no medía la fuerza de su agarre. Volteó hacia otro lado, buscando ayuda, pero el sujeto, con su mano libre, tomó su cara, para volverla hacia él, apretó las mejillas de Mimi, para que escarmentara un poco más.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, que parecieron eternos. Los ojos de Mimi se aguaron, y él paró ahí. Encontró lo que buscaba. Era suficiente por hoy.

Con repudio y toscamente, arrastró las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de la castaña, dejando la marca de sus dedos en ellas, y la soltó. Lo mismo hizo con su muñeca.

La vio temblar del pánico. Se relamió los labios y río descaradamente. Le encantaba verla temblando como borreguito. ¡Qué buenos tiempos! Riéndose estruendosamente se alejó de ella.

Cuando estuvo sola suspiró ahogando las lágrimas. Miró al cielo buscando consuelo. Las piernas le flaquearon. No era justo vivir nuevamente los malos tratos de Hayato, su ex novio.

Ya lo había superado. Ahora ella era feliz con otra persona, que la amaba en verdad, la cuidaba, la trataba bien a diferencia del otro. Sus heridas habían sanado. O eso creía.

Cerró sus ojos y para liberar la desesperación le pegaba con su puño a la pared, sin llegar a lastimarse.

Debía ser fuerte.

* * *

Cerró el grifo del agua. Talló sus párpados y sonrió levemente, qué gran ventaja traer siempre en su bolsa un poco de maquillaje.

Nadie debía notar que había estado llorando, por eso, arregló su arruinado maquillaje. Lucía bien, al menos ya no tenía el rímel corrido.

Aún tenía rojizos los ojos, pero ya se le pasaría. No lloraría más, Hayato lo único que quería era molestar y ella no era más aquella niña tonta de dieciséis años como para dejarse. Tampoco quería preocupar a sus amigos y mucho menos a su novio, el pobre de Matt traía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para ella sumarle otra.

Además lo conocía, si le decía algo, iba a querer golpearlo hasta que muera. Y ella no quiere que nadie más, mucho menos Matt, salga lastimado por algo del pasado. Basta ya de sufrimiento. Ella ignoraría a ese imbécil, no tenían por qué enterarse los demás de nada.

Sería feliz como ya lo venía haciendo. Disfrutaría a su novio y amigos. Hayato era cosa del pasado, y como tal debía quedarse ahí.

En lo que debía trabajar es un su fortaleza, dejarle en claro que ya no era tan tonta y ya no la podía manipular. Ni hacer menos, ni maltratar.

—¿Mimi? ¿Por qué no entraste a clase? —preguntó su compañera Mizuki, una rubia de ojos cafés.

—Llegué tarde y ya sabes cómo es el profesor, me iba a dejar fuera —sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso sí —alzó los hombros —quiero invitarte el viernes a una fiesta en mi casa. También puede ir Matt, Sora, Tai. Todos tus amigos.

Mizuki era muy parecida a Mimi. Amaban hablar, hacer amigos y eran muy buenas personas.

—Cuenta con eso —como lo había dicho, seguiría con su vida, nada había pasado. El planeta sigue girando y ella viviendo, amando y yendo de fiesta.

* * *

No tenía ánimos de andar sola, y ni agallas, al menos este día quería estar con un poco de compañía. Se separó de su amiga de clase, cuando habían terminado todas las que tendrían ese día. Por fortuna se pudo distraer un poco cuando estaba en el salón, por momentos hasta olvidaba lo que había pasado. Nadie la notó rara, ni siquiera Mizuki y eso ya era ganancia.

Eso era buena señal. Ya estaba más tranquila, en el exterior, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Vio a una parejita muy acaramelada. Quién más que Tai y Sora. Qué bueno que se los encontró rápido, así no estaba sola y ni expuesta. Se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía, se lamentó en sus adentros; no era buen momento para llegar, no por ellos, era por ella.

Le entró la depresión. Así funcionaba esto; cinco minutos está bien y otros cinco no lo está. Ahora tenía miedo, sentía desespero, angustia, paranoia, histeria, estaba expuesta.

Los dos se le quedaron viendo, un poco preocupados. No quisieron hablar, puesto que la castaña estaba en una especie de trance.

—¿Mimi? —habló Sora preocupada.

—Hola —respondió sonriéndole, ahora sí estaba bien o eso quería aparentar —tengo mucho sueño.

—Ajá —ironizó el moreno —¡A ti te quería ver! —de momento alguien hizo que la atención fuera para Matt, que acababa de llegar —¿Sacaste fotocopia de lo que te pedí? —el rubio asintió.

Que el flojo de su amigo aprovechó la vuelta que tenía en la papelería para encargar miles de cosas. Extendió su brazo pasándole un montón de hojas. Después fijó su vista en Mimi y le sonrió, ella imitó el gesto.

—Mizuki nos invitó a una fiesta el viernes —mientras más evadía su realidad, menos sufría. Era mejor encerrarse en una burbuja —hay que ir.

—No sé si pueda el viernes —se sinceró Matt —tengo que trabajar ese día.

Mimi ladeó su cabeza. Era cierto, los viernes por la noche tenía que cantar en un bar. Volteó esperanzada hacia sus amigos. Pero ellos también dijeron que no podían, que era su aniversario y tenían planes.

—No iré entonces —ni loca va sola.

—Ve, no tiene nada de malo —le habló Matt —yo paso por ti cuando quieras irte.

Mimi lo pensaría. A lo mejor dudaba en ir o no por su crisis de cinco minutos.

Tai y Sora los habían dejado solos. Y con ellos se fueron sus cinco minutos de alegría. Mimi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Matt, reflejando tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba seria, demasiado para el gusto del rubio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuándo pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, para abrazarla.

—Solo tengo sueño —mintió —no he podido dormir por los trabajos.

Abrió sus ojos y se apartó de su novio. Nuevamente Hayato aparecía. Buscó la mano de Matt, inconscientemente, y cuando la encontró la apretó con fuerza. El rubio extrañado la vio. Parecía estar asustada, perdida y angustiada.

Vio que el castaño quería acercarse a ellos dos, lo conocía bastante, y antes de que molestara se levantó obligando a su novio hacer lo mismo que ella. Y lo jaló hasta salir de ahí.

No otra vez. No podía llorar. No quería. Tenía que ser fuerte y no preocupar —todavía más— a su novio. Pero sabía que con su actitud vendrían las preguntas que no quería contestar, que al contrario, las quería evadir.

¿Decir la verdad? ¿Mentir? Ella era pésima para mentir. No quería exponer a Matt. Mejor sería ser convincente y que el rubio no dudara de ella.

Con toda la seriedad que pudo, tratando de no morder su labio o fruncir el entrecejo, lo miró directo a los ojos, sabiendo que si desvía la mirada aunque sea por dos segundos, todo sería en vano. Sintió la penetrante mirada azulada en ella, expresaban duda, incertidumbre y hasta un poco de ansiedad.

—No quería que Aika me viera —le sonrió —me ha pedido hacer un trabajo conmigo y para no decirle que no.

Alzó los hombros, sin dejar de reír. Eso sí que era tener habilidad.

¿Qué sentido tenía eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía que no y punto?

—Las veces que hago trabajos con ella en mi equipo termino haciendo su parte —oye, todas las quejas que se le presentan en todos los semestres son una gran excusa. Solo tapa un sentimiento con otro, por eso se le da natural —y ya me cansa eso.

Matt la abrazó, sin dejar de sonreír, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, cosa que reconfortó a Mimi. Le pareció adorable el gesto de esconderse de su compañera para no decirle que no directamente, eso solo lo hace su novia, que es tan tierna y dulce.

¿Le creyó? Matt le creyó, ahora por eso le hace cariñitos, que tanto necesita, como premio por su caridad. Y sí, a la vez funcionan como espadas atascadas en su pecho, porque le miente, siendo que jamás lo había hecho.

* * *

Solo esperaba no volverlo a encontrar, pero conociéndolo, él la buscaría hasta encontrarla. Pero hoy, nada de lágrimas si quería ponerle un alto, lo tenía que poner con firmeza.

—¿Entonces sí conoces a Mimi? —escuchó una temible voz a un lado de ella, que inmediato hizo que parara de caminar y se quedara a escuchar, escondida en un pasillo, ya que conocía al portador de esa voz y como hablaban de ella.

—Sí, es mi amiga —respondió una morena bajita. Hikari. Esa era su voz. Hikari estaba con Hayato. Mimi maldijo por debajo —¿Tú de dónde la conoces?

—Fuimos muuuuy buenos amigos —contestó de manera muy sugerente, ni a Hikari le gustó eso, ladeó los labios en señal de molestia.

—No te recuerdo. Y si eso fuese verdad lo recordaría —le sonrió, haciendo que el rostro del muchacho se desencajara —ella tiene novio desde hace dos años y se aman —sintió que debía dejar ese punto en claro, fuese verdad o no lo que decía el tipo —en fin, yo tengo clase.

La castaña tomó aire. Podía soportar que la insultara y la maltratara pero que con sus amigos no se metiera. Con sus AMIGOS no. Eso jamás.

—¡Eres un maldito! —explotó una vez que estuvo segura que Kari ya no estaba cerca —¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? —lo enfrentó totalmente furiosa.

—La hermanita de Tai ha crecido y muy bien —relamió sus labios con lujuria mientras se acercaba a ella —al igual que tú —la sujetó fuerte de la cintura —sería bueno recordar los viejos tiempos —intentó besarla, pero Mimi sacó toda su fuerza interior para empujarlo y alejarlo de ella.

—¡No! —sintió miedo, pero no podía echarse para atrás —estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mis amigos o que vuelvas a lastimarme —le señaló con su dedo índice.

Se burló con descaro frente a ella, haciéndola enfurecer más. Simplemente con él no se podía hablar.

—Ese es un buen chiste —hizo como que limpió una lágrima de su ojo —¿Te vas a defender como cuando éramos novios? —río más fuertemente —Mimi, no seas ESTÚPIDA, te tengo medida —la vio fijamente —toda esta fortaleza que dices tener va a desaparecer en dos minutos —lo sentenció completamente seguro.

»Es muy estúpido de tu parte venir a enfrentarme, sabiendo que NO ERES NADA, solo eres una estúpida niñita, hija de mamá y papá, que llora a la primera.

Los ojos de Mimi comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sintiéndose tal y como la describía Hayato. Venía a su mente aquella pequeña Mimi, que engañada por la galanura de un tipo, al cual ni siquiera conocía bien, era insultada, maltratada, jaloneada y manipulada. Esa Mimi no discrepaba mucho de esta llorona y patética Mimi.

—¿Lo ves verdad? —siguió hablando tras el silencio de la chica, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos, zangoloteándola hasta que chillara como loca —puedo hacerte todo el daño que yo quiera, simplemente porque se me antoja. Eres mía Mimi, nadie te va a querer como yo, ni siquiera tu noviecito —la castaña intentaba zafarse, pero era imposible —yo fui el primero que besó tus labios —los acarició con su dedo índice —el primero que tocó tu cuerpo —una mano de él paseó por todo su vientre, hasta estacionarse cerca de su seno.

La miró seriamente. —Sigues estando linda y te pusiste más buena —pronunció mientras saboreaba su cuerpo con lujuria —es una lástima que nunca me dejaste llegar más allá. Eres como todas las golfas —dijo con rencor —pero para que veas lo bueno que soy, te puedo perdonar.

—Vete al diablo —logró zafarse de sus brazos —¡Púdrete maldito imbécil! —le gritó asqueada —¡Eso jamás! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Jamás! Qué asco. Además estoy con alguien MUCHO más hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra, no necesito buscar a alguien como tú —señaló con repugnancia —porque no le llegas ni a los talones a Matt.

Que se tragara esa. Sabía que le había afectado eso último, porque su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad para escapar. Y así lo hizo, salió disparada de ahí, aún con lágrimas resbalando en sus ojos, aún con temor, porque con lo dicho, no la iba a dejar en paz. Pero ella sabía cómo atacarlo.

* * *

—¿Le preguntaste su nombre?

Hikari asintió rápidamente. Lo del tipo raro de la mañana se lo tenía que contar a alguien, a Sora. Porque la pelirroja sabe cosas que ella no.

—Hayato Chiba, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sora comenzó a hacer memoria. Recordaba que en la época en la que Tai y ella se hicieron novios, Mimi tenía un novio, terminaron porque él se mudó a otra ciudad y porque el romance no fue cómo su amiga se lo imaginó. Tenía que ser ese sujeto, es el único novio, aparte de Matt, que conocía.

—Era novio de Mimi, pero fue hace bastante tiempo.

Las dos se quedaron pensando en que si eso pasó hace años, por qué el tipo regresaría hablando como si fuese reciente. Quizá seguía enamorado de Mimi, quizá tenía bonitos recuerdos.

—No me cayó bien —se cruzó de brazos algo molesta.

—¿Quién no te cayó bien? —preguntó su hermano.

Tai estaba en las espaldas de Sora, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su novia. Kari sonrió ligeramente al verlos, le gustaba que estuvieran tan felices y unidos. Así como ella con Tk y lo mismo con Mimi y Matt. Las cosas no podían ir mejor con su vida.

—Nadie importante —respondió la menor Yagami —un chico que conocí y que conoce a Mimi —puso los ojos en blanco, la insistente mirada de su hermano la obligó a hablar —iré con Tk mejor.

Vio marchar a la castaña y se sentó a un lado de su novia. Sonriéndole como bobo enamorado, cumplirían cuatro años juntos como pareja, cosa que lo hacía sonreír más y más.

—¿Lista para el viernes? —habló seductoramente.

La pelirroja río. Obvio que estaba lista desde el mes pasado. Cena romántica, luz de velas, música de fondo y ellos dos, solos. Sin interrupciones... Rico.

(...)

—Qué raro.

Caminaba tomada de la mano de su novio. Tampoco perdió la oportunidad de contarle lo sucedido a su novio, porque ella le decía todo a Tk, y porque sentía que debía decirlo, no le daba buena espina el tipo. Y si se lo decía al rubio, lo más seguro es que se lo diga a su hermano.

—Mira es ese —señaló discretamente.

Ambos observaron como el castaño —Hayato—, caminaba junto con Mizuki, la amiga de Mimi, ambos conversaban y luego de despedirse, él tomó su propio camino.

—¿Esa es la amiga de Mimi? —ella afirmó —por lo visto se llevan bien.

Con eso su novio le estaba queriendo dar a entender que ella arma falsas conjeturas. Que no debe juzgar antes de conocer. Y que tanta preocupación era en vano. Kari prefirió no decir nada, quizá sí pecaba de prejuiciosa, pero había algo en él que no le gustaba.

* * *

—_¿No te quedaron las cosas claras o qué? —le cuestionó de mala gana. Ver a Mimi acompañada de tipo, simplemente lo ponía de malas. Era suya, aunque se le hubiese negado —eres mía. M-Í-A —le respondió posesivo._

_Mimi negó con la cabeza. —No es para tanto Hayato —argumentó completamente calmada, ya que el que nada debe, nada teme —ese chico sólo va en mi salón, me pidió unos apuntes. No te enojes _

_¿Cómo qué no? ¿Cómo carajos no se iba a molestar ante eso?_

_¡Le estaba faltando al respeto a él! ¡A él que es su novio! Así eran las mujeres, todas unas cínicas, que tratan de dejar mal parados a los hombres. _

—_¡Te he dicho que no quiero que hables con otros hombres! —le gritó en la cara._

_La tomó del brazo y caminó con ella. Ignoraba las suplicas de la castaña para que la soltara. _

Ahí estaba nuevamente ella, luchando por borrar esos recuerdos. Recuerdos que durante años permanecieron donde debían estar, pero ahora volvían a su mente con rapidez, uno tras otro, cada vez se sentían más fuertes y eran más dolorosos. Parecían reales.

Hayato gritándole. Hayato insultándola. Hayato tomándola fuerte del brazo, las marcas rojizas que le dejaba en la piel. Las miles de ofensas_, 'estúpida, puta, imbécil, inútil'_. Los desprecios. Las veces que la hizo menos, que hizo que se sintiera indigna, que nadie merecía quererla por ser tan poca cosa.

Todo eso, absolutamente todo, calaba y duro en su corazón. Sabía que no era nada de eso, que no debía tomar en serio esas ofensas. Pero tenía el autoestima por los suelos, no le basta con que ella supiera que todo lo que Hayato le decía era mentira, no era suficiente que ella sola se consolara. Necesitaba tanto un abrazo, un te quiero, un eres lo mejor.

—¿Mimi me estás escuchando? —movió su mano divertida frente a la castaña, buscando su atención.

—Lo siento, yo —restregó sus ojos —no sé qué me pasa —obvio sabía que le pasaba, pero era mejor que nadie supiera.

Ya basta. La tortura mental, que ella sola se propiciaba, era la que debía controlar. Metería cada mal recuerdo en un baúl y hundiría cada baúl en una laguna mental. Porque ahora ella era feliz y así tenía que permanecer.

—No te preocupes, a mí también me pasa —sonrió. Las dos eran muy despistadas, por eso eran amigas —te decía que me preocupa mi primo. Hace años mis tíos se mudaron por él, porque empezó a juntarse con "tipos mala influencia" —resaltó esas comillas.

—¿Mala influencia? —ladeó su cabeza, no entiendo bien ese movimiento en los dedos de su amiga. Agradeció, que la distraiga, porque manteniendo su mente ocupada, no pensaba en el pasado.

—Mira, yo quiero mucho a mis tíos. Pero mi primo desde que yo tengo memoria ha sido agresivo. Siempre tuvo amistades malas —hizo una pausa —ya sabes, alcohol, drogas, actos vandálicos. Se mudaron para alejarlo de eso y ahora, envían a mi primo de vuelta.

—¿Eso por qué?

—Salió con que quería estudiar algo —hizo una mueca de molestia —y mis tíos le creyeron y lo mandaron. Ellos tienen le idea de que su hijo "ya pasó por esa etapa de rebeldía", pero yo no lo creo —cómo iba a creerle si su primo sigue siendo el mismo maldito de siempre, pero ahora disimula frente a todos —pero no quiero intrigarte con mis problemas familiares. ¿Van a ir a la fiesta?

Mizuki, tenía una gran habilidad para cambiar rápido los temas de conversación.

—Solo yo, Matt trabaja. Sora y Tai están de aniversario.

—Bueno, entonces yo seré tu acompañante. ¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto que querrás que siempre sea tu acompañante!

Mimi le sonrió sinceramente. Qué fortuna tener a una buena amiga como Mizuki, que la alegraba siempre y que la ayudaba demostrarse, que ella podía sonreír a pesar de las adversidades.

* * *

—¿Por qué tan solita?

Cerró los ojos. No podía ser, ¿La había seguido? ¡Maldito! Creyó —inocentemente—, que no volvería aparecer, al menos por ese día. Era un cavernícola que no tenía otro afán más que joderle la vida. Qué parte de que la deje en paz no se entendía.

—Solo déjame en paz.

Caminó sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, cosa que molestó más al chico y sin batallar, la tomó por el brazo y caminó con ella, porque a eso la obligaba.

—Suéltame —otra vez no. No, no, no. Venían los malditos recuerdos de su noviazgo, como cadena; uno tras otro. Por qué no se largaba y la dejaba en paz, el pasado volvía a ella. Él agarrándola con fuerza desmedida, ella suplicando que la soltara, porque le estaba doliendo y él nada, la apretaba más.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, Mimi —habló con pena él —yendo tan provocativa a la escuela para que yo te vea. Dices que tienes novio, pero andas calentando a otros.

Mimi abrió la boca, pero nada dijo. ¿Estaba imbécil o qué? Simplemente no encontraba excusa para molestarla. Maldito bastardo.

—Suéltame idiota —lo empujó, pero no se alejó.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —ahora la sujetó por la cintura, acercándola a él y así atemorizarla más —¿Una niña buena diciendo eso? ¿Qué te han hecho? —y él seguía pegando su cuerpo al de la castaña —me gusta.

Cerró los ojos. Empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, gracias al mismísimo cielo pudo alejarlo.

—Entre más te resistas, más me gustas —le guiñó un ojo —mientras más miedo me tengas, mejor. Es más excitante.

—¡Noo! —exclamó ella en un grito ahogado —eres un cerdo, un cretino. Me das asco.

—Eso no me decías antes —alzó los hombros —hasta te gustaba que te tocara —le dijo lleno de lujuria.

Sintió asco de sí misma. Náuseas puras; quería vomitar. Era simplemente repugnante. El peor error de su vida, lo estaba pagando muy caro. ¿Viviría con eso siempre?

—Así que no pararé hasta que me des lo que me debes.

Obviamente se refería a eso. Maldita sea, nuevamente se acercó a ella, pero ya no era tan indefensa como hace años, ahora sabía atacar para defenderse. Como pudo alzó su pierna para darle un fuerte rodillazo y alejarlo de su cuerpo, y darle su merecido. Mientras Hayato se retorcía del dolor, ella aprovechó para correr lo más rápido posible. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas pudieron.

—¡Maldita perra! —se quejaba. Eso no se iba a quedar así, jamás la perdonaría. Ahora con más razón se aferraría a ella, Mimi jamás lo olvidaría. Para bien o para mal.

Mejor para mal.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué se dejó vislumbrar por el chico guapo de la escuela? Maldijo su forma de ser, esa que le tenía fe a todas las personas.

Abrió rápido la puerta de su departamento. Cuando la abrió, entró y la cerró de un portazo, se recargó en ella para dejarse caer al suelo, cansada, agobiada y abatida.

Lloró escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma. Hoy estaba a salvo y si mañana no. Tenía que ponerle punto y final, pero por lo visto ella sola no iba a poder.

No podía decirles a sus padres y ni a Matt. ¿Sora? No, estaba tan feliz con su aniversario que está segura que se lo echaría a perder.

Se sintió más sola que nunca. No tenía con quien llorar, con quien sentirse protegida porque ella lo quería así.

* * *

—¡Mimi, qué bueno que llegaste! —su amiga la abrazó con fuerza —creí que no te animarías a venir sola.

Le sonrió levemente. De hecho, no iba ir, no tenía ánimos de eso, pero era su amiga y no podía quedarle mal, aunque esté ahí por más compromiso que por ganas.

—Primita, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

—Mira Mimi, él es mi primo Hayato.

Abrió los ojos como platos. El mundo se detuvo por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos. Eran primos. Había ido solo porque tuvo la errada certeza que Hayato no estaría ahí, que no tenía vínculo alguno con Mizuki.

Él estiró su mano, cínicamente, para saludarla. Pero Mimi mejor se dio la vuelta. Por más que quisiera a su amiga, no podía quedarse. Y ahora, no era momento de arruinarle la diversión, mejor irse calladita.

Oyó que su amiga chillaba atrás, que la llamaba, pero ella ni se volteó. Mientras más pronto saliera, mejor.

El aire le faltaba, sentía que se ahogaba. Se arrancó todo lo que llevaba en las manos y en el cuello. No podía caber más dolor en su cuerpo, ni el aire pasaba. Estaba asfixiada. Por qué, por qué cuando las cosas iban mal, se ponían peor.

—Ey momento... ¿A dónde crees que vas? —tiró de su cabello para frenarla.

Lo jalaba para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Qué no era obvio. Iba lejos de él, lejos de ella, lejos de todo.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado —le susurró al oído, dándole una pequeña mordida a su lóbulo.

Mimi quiso alejarse, pero la sostuvo, la tenía bien sujetada. El río ante el gemido de dolor que pegó la chica. Olfateó su cuello, no se despegaba de ella. La castaña temblaba del miedo. Todos estaban dentro de la fiesta, nadie escucharía sus gritos.

—Suéltame por favor —chilló, pero él la ignoró.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello. Sentía la asquerosa saliva de él en su piel. Mientras se aferraba más a su cintura, ella lloraba, no podía hacer nada, las manos de Hayato, subían y bajaban por su espalda, queriendo descender más.

—Al fin solos —susurró cerca de sus labios —por fin, podemos terminar.

Retrocedió un poco, hasta que la espalda de la castaña chocara con un muro, la acorraló con sus manos. Mimi quería liberarse, pero era su peor momento, temblaba y eso no la dejaba moverse con fuerza y hasta la vista tenía nublada de tantas lágrimas.

La besó bruscamente. Le sostuvo de las mejillas, para evitar que ella se alejara. Hayato, no tenía consideración y ni piedad. Mimi sentía asco de que intentara introducir su lengua a su boca y justo en el momento indicado pudo empujarlo un poco y regalarle una cachetada.

Una tan fuerte, que lo hizo girar el rostro. Respiró agitadamente. Vio que Hayato elevó su mano al aire y cuando menos lo esperó, se impactó contra su rostro. Lloró más. Sentía más dolor y más miedo.

—Idiota —le gritó en la cara —todo, todo esto te lo has ganado.

No supo cómo pero de un momento a otro, varias personas los rodeaban. Al menos ya no le haría nada malo, Mizuki estaba a un lado de ella, abrazándola y preguntándole si estaba bien. Ella no respondía.

Hayato era sujetado por dos chicos, estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Ves lo que ocasionas? —gritaba aún —¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo por ser una maldita zorra! —otro insulto más, Mimi se hacía pequeñita en los brazos de su amiga —tengan cuidado con ella —señaló a Mimi —es una prostituta. Una regalada. Una ofrecida.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Mizuki —quiero que te largues de mi casa.

* * *

—¿Matt? —cuestionó con duda. Suspiró aliviada cuando se despejó ésta —habla Mizuki, ¿Me recuerdas?

Ladeó un poco su cabeza haciendo memoria. Era la compañera de Mimi, la de la fiesta de hoy. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Y más importante, ¿Por qué le llamaba? Algo andaba mal.

—Sí —contestó expectante por aclarar sus dudas. De repente un piquete apareció en su estómago, como si le fuesen a dar una muy mala noticia.

—Es Mimi...

Se imaginó que de ahí venía todo. —¿Dónde está? —preguntó serio.

—No lo sé. Por eso te llamo —replicó la chica —de pronto salió de la fiesta. Después… ¡Ay! todo pasó muy rápido. Ni yo sé —la verdad es que Mimi y su primo se habían largado sin darle explicaciones, ella solo diría lo que vio. La impaciencia del rubio aumentó — estaba afuera con el imbécil de mi primo Hayato. Luego no sé, estaba asustada, llorando, inconsolable. Y con...

La llamada fue cortada. Suspiró, lo único que hizo fue poner de nervios al novio de su amiga. Qué tonta era.

¿Hayato no era el nombre del ex novio de Mimi? La sangre le hirvió y cortó la llamada en un impulso, sin dejar terminar a la chica. No podía perder más tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Mimi y saber que estaba bien, no descansaría hasta estar seguro de eso.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme —se disculpó con los miembros de su banda antes de salir —pasó algo.

Los chicos nada dijeron, si Matt tuvo que irse fue por algo, él ante todo era un profesional y siempre estaba puntual en sus eventos y nunca fallaba, si hoy se tuvo que ir, era por algo y grave. Ellos ya encontrarían cómo suplirlo.

La noche era fría, como que quería llover. En el cielo no había ninguna sola estrella, por lo nublado que estaba. En el aire podía olerse la lluvia.

Eso a Matt le importa a un reverendo cacahuate. Le valía el frío, la hora que era y que en cualquier momento podría soltarse la lluvia. Lo importante era Mimi, sabía que no debía dejarla ir sola a la fiesta de su amiga, que tenía que ir con ella como siempre lo hacía.

Sinceramente, nunca imaginó que ese sujeto, volvería aparecer y mucho menos que buscara a Mimi y quien sabe, hacerle o decirle algo. Maldición, siempre que aparecía algo malo pasaba. Era peor que la muerte.

Subió a su moto y arrancó en ella. No quería perder más tiempo. Buscaría a Mimi toda la madrugada si era necesario.

* * *

_XDDDDDDd_

_Me excedí, escribí mucho y eso omití agregar taiora y Takari. Es que no sé, a lo mejor yo exageré pero creo que esto da para más, no se me da el drama y nada de esas cosas, pero es lo que hay y como soy tan buena hago caso de las amenazas de la Len y la Vale por no borrar lo que tengo._

_Pues quedó en el margen de páginas que procuro escribir. Por eso decidí hacerlo, de momento twoshot, aunque bueno, tengo un montonal de texto escrito. Falta muchas cosas más, sobre todo, la escena magistral que me pidieron. Sí, soy mala, lo corté antes de llegar ahí. Muajaja. :C Bueno, yo no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que lo acepten y que sea un poquito de su agrado, que tengo el autoestima baja por esto U_U, lo sé qué asco de mujer, pero es lo que hay. xDDD_

_Hayato es un hijo de perra. Es todo lo que puedo decir. _


	2. Enfrentando el pasado, viviendo el prese

**Notas de autor: **Este capítulo tenía años escrito y editado. Pero como soy muy vengativa, dije que no lo subiría hasta ver lo que yo pedí a Jell y como ella tardó años en subir yo hice lo mismo –patadas para ella- pues lo mismo. Disfruten la lectura. Información importante: HAY LEMON! D: ¡Qué nervios!

_Digimon no me pertenece. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ll: **

**Enfrentando el pasado, viviendo el presente**

* * *

La cena no pudo salir tan más perfecta. La noche, la luz de las velas, la música de fondo. Parecía sacado de una película.

Tai creía que todo era irreal, se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Mentira, lo era. Nadie más suertudo que él. Tiene a la mujer perfecta a su lado. Dichoso él al oír los perfectos gemidos de su perfecta mujer.

Deslizó sus dedos por el torso desnudo de su novio, mientras se besaban fervorosamente. Sus manos subían y bajaban, subían y bajaban a lo largo y a lo ancho. Tocando cada rincón del cuerpo de Tai.

Sora arqueó su espalda, gracias al ardiente contacto del moreno, al despegar sus labios de su boca, para bajar por el sendero de la pasión. Oh sí.

Un molesto sonido se hizo presente en el lugar. El estúpido sonido del celular y el vibrar de éste, que resonaba más al estar sobre un mueble de madera.

—Maldición —masculló él cerca del oído de Sora, haciéndola estremecer.

El celular dejó de vibrar y él continuó con lo suyo; besar y acariciar a Sora. Hacerla jadear y tocar el cielo. Y ella se dejó querer.

Nuevamente sonó el celular y de nuevo fue ignorado. Masajeó el seno de ella, intentando callar la petición de responder a la llamada.

Sora ahogó un grito, casi con dolor. Pero, aunque estuviera en la mejor parte de le noche, había algo que no le cuadraba.

—Responde —pidió casi con dolor de que él se alejara.

Para ese entonces ya tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas. Y su celular seguía sonando. Giró hacia un lado, resignado y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el objeto.

—Imbécil —bufó al leer "Matt" en la pantalla. Jamás se lo perdonaría, ojalá tenga un buen motivo para justificar su osadía. Su mejor amigo tenía un verdadero tino para 'matarle la pasión' —¡¿Qué?! —le gritó tras responder la llamada.

—¡Hasta qué contestas! —qué maricón era, para qué quería celular si no lo iba a responder —necesito un favor.

—Estoy ocupado con SORA.

Le dijo para que entendiera y que no jodiera más. Ya se las cobraría. Matt se sonrojó, comprendiendo de a qué iba todo, los viernes en la noche Tai y Sora. Cerró los ojos, queriendo borrar ese pensamiento cochino.

—Es Mimi...

Le contó todo lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras él buscaba a la castaña, Tai tenía que localizar a Hayato, luego irían a donde él para que sus puños hablaran. Al moreno no le dijeron dos veces, nadie hace llorar a una mujer y menos si es su amiga.

* * *

Solo a ella se le ocurría salir corriendo a esas horas de la madrugada, con las posibilidades de lluvia y con un frío espantoso que calaba sus huesitos.

¿Qué carajo estaba pensando? Nada, solo sintió la maldita necesidad de salir huyendo de todos, llorando como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Pecaba en caminar sola por la noche, sin abrigo y con ropa muy corta. Pero lastimosamente eso lo pensó cuando estaba lejos de todo y ahora no podía parar.

Por cada lágrima que desprendía había un paso. Creía que si se alejaba más, menos dolería todo. Que si dejaba atrás la fiesta, olvidaría. Pero estaba errando.

Se sentía miserable. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no era como su amiga Sora? Siempre tan fuerte y con suficientes pantalones para afrontar sus problemas. Ella en cambio era frágil, llorona y su mejor salida era huir de todo. Salir corriendo, dejar atrás lo malo una y otra vez.

Los fantasmas del pasado la acosaban y la atormentaban. Se abrazaba a sí misma, dándose consuelo y un poco de calidez.

La calle estaba escueta. Solo se oía el ruido de sus tacones contra el piso. Estaba cansada, cansada de todo.

Lloró, gritó. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer. Las piernas le dolían y los ojos le ardían de tanto chillar.

Sintió una gruesa y fría gota de agua caer en su cabeza. Lo que le faltaba.

Estaba derrumbada, en el hoyo. Rodeada de porquería. Creía que podía, pero no fue así. Estaba sola, hundida y nadie podía sacarla de ahí. Necesitaba a Matt, pero él no estaba ahí. Solo estaban la calle, el frío y la maldita lluvia que se había desatado.

Oyó un ruido de motocicleta a su lado, esperanzada porque fuera Matt volteó. Sí, sí era él. Dejó de caminar, ahora para tirarse al suelo de rodillas, golpeó con sus puños la banqueta, liberando la impotencia, la rabia y el sufrimiento.

Bajó rápidamente de la moto y se dirigió hasta ella. Se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse, tenía el corazón encogido, qué le pudo haber pasado a su novia para que estuviera ahí y así. Inmediatamente se lamentó; debió haber ido con ella a la fiesta.

Cuando estuvieron de pie, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico. Él sin decir nada la consoló, primero la tenía que calmar para que le explicara todo. Porque lo importante era ella.

La lluvia caía sin cesar, a ellos no les importaba. A ella solo le interesaba estar a salvo en brazos de su amada y a él, solo le interesaba mantenerla serena. Cuando sintió que las lágrimas de la castaña habían disminuido, se separó de ella un poco, para alzar su rostro y verla a los ojos.

Lo primero que vio el tormento de sus ojos... Lo segundo, la marca rojiza en su mejilla... ¿un golpe? Intentó acercar su dedo pulgar hasta la zona lastimada para comprobar si era lo que él se imaginaba, pero ella se giró hacia otro lado.

Ese movimiento se lo confirmó todo. Sin necesidad de que él lo preguntara y sin necesidad de que ella hablara.

Era un golpe.

Tragó saliva. Respiró aceleradamente. No quería creer lo que sus ojos veían y su mente, su estúpida mente le obligaba a imaginarse cosas. Miles de escenarios donde Mimi pudo haber sufrido eso. Él era el culpable, él debía cuidar a su querida Mimi.

Tomó su rostro, haciendo que ella lo viera. No quería, pero al final se salió con la suya. Le exigía una respuesta, una clara. No aguantaba la ira. Miles de sentimientos pasaban por él; coraje, impotencia, dolor, martirio, remordimiento, culpabilidad.

Por su cabeza divagaba el posible causante de todo, pero necesitaba la afirmación de ello…

Mimi cerró los ojos, temblando del frío y del miedo de decir la verdad. Sintió que algo la cubría, era la chaqueta de Matt, que de inmediato la envolvió en un abrazo y le besó la sien, transmitiendo protección.

—Hayato fue —ya sabía el quién, faltaba el cómo y el por qué. Mimi se aferraba más a sus brazos, como buscando el ímpetu para soltarlo todo —me besó, yo lo empujé y lo abofeteé y... Y —su voz se quebró y por ende no pudo seguir parlando.

La abrazó, sintiendo como la sangre caliente corría por sus venas. Lo iba a matar, quería matarlo, hacerlo pagar por todo. Cómo se atrevía a besarla, a ponerle mano encima, a golpearla. ¡Maldito! Tai tenía que darse prisa, esto no se iba a quedar así, se dejaría de llamar Matt Ishida si el tipo no escarmentaba. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, para resguardarla de todo peligro, darle su compañía y apaciguándola con sus brazos.

La lluvia caía, lo único que se escuchaba eran fuertes sollozos de la castaña combinados con el ruido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre los charcos.

El timbre de su teléfono rompió el contacto. Era la llamada que tanto esperó.

—Por fin —habló el moreno...

Dando la dirección exacta de la ubicación del mal nacido de Hayato.

* * *

Condujo su motocicleta hasta el lugar donde Tai le indicó y dónde quedaron de verse, el moreno pidió que lo esperara, pero no lo iba hacer. No podía cumplir eso, le era extremadamente difícil esperar en esas condiciones.

Nunca le perdonaría a ese imbécil lastimar en todos los sentidos a Mimi, no podía contener más le furia dentro de su ser. Iba a explotar si lo hacía.

Bajó de la moto y Mimi hizo lo mismo. Ambos miraron el lugar, ella espantada lo sujetó del brazo y se acercó a él. Tenía mucho miedo, ese bar de mala muerte no le daba buena espina. No quería que estuvieran ahí y por eso, intentó detener a Matt de entrar, pero no pudo.

Iba con el entrecejo fruncido, viendo hacia el frente. Sin titubeos y con rudeza.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz rasposa, viendo hacia todos lados.

Ya estaba dentro del bar, Mimi cerró los ojos. Tenía pavor, estaban en peligro ahí y más si se desataba una pelea, que era obvio que por eso estaban ahí.

Había tipos rudos por doquier. Humo por todas partes. Música de mal gusto. Olía a cerveza. Todo el ambiente estaba contaminado. Estaban con puros delincuentes.

—Mimi dime.

Ella negó. No. Ni loca. Podría salir muy lastimado si le decía, qué tal si toda esa horda de hombres salvajes lo atacan. Matt está solo con ella, que era completamente inútil en esos momentos, no era su ambiente, bien podían sacar un arma punzocortante por ahí.

—No está aquí —dijo luego de que al fin inspeccionó el lugar —vámonos —mientras más pronto mejor. Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a salir de ahí junto con Matt pero se topó cara a cara con él tan buscado Hayato.

El muy estúpido no cambiaba su cínico semblante, le sonreía con maldad. Parecía psicópata. Matt leyó el rostro de la castaña; primero impactada de cruzarse con un chico, luego hasta con temor se acercó a él, deteniéndolo y a la vez buscando seguridad.

Ella misma lo delató sin querer. Volteó su vista hasta el hombre que estaba delante de él. Ya lo había visto antes, hace años... La sangre le hirvió por completo al verlo reír sin decoro alguno. No lo resistió más y lo empujó cuando éste intentó acercarse a Mimi. Ella ya no estaba sola, se lo dejaría en claro.

—Ni se te ocurra —le amenazó con una expresión frívola y hasta sádica en su rostro —tú que le pones un dedo encima y yo que te mato.

—Fuiste con a acusarme con tu novio —ignoró al rubio y la vio a ella —¿Y qué vas hacer?

Ladeó sus labios, riendo, ahora él, con descaro. Y sin previo aviso golpeó con su puño el rostro del castaño. Hayato tenía el rostro girado, y como era de costumbre, empezó a reír fuertemente mientras se incorporaba.

Movió su quijada con dolor y limpió un poco la sangre que se asomaba en su labio.

Matt estaba frente a Mimi, escondiéndola tras de sí. Sabía que ese no era un lugar para ella y que era el menos conveniente para pelear, pero no importaba nada de eso, con tal de defenderla. No estaría en paz hasta dejar las cosas en claro; que supiera que no está sola. Todo ese coraje tenía que ser liberado, de forma riesgosa, sí, pero le valía.

—¡Esta chica que ven aquí! —gritó al señalar a Mimi, había varios curiosos observando el espectáculo —es una cualquiera —sonrió petulante —una vil cualquiera...

—¡Maldito!

Le gritó mientras se le iba directo a la yugular. Dos puñetazos en la cara de Hayato fueron impactados, mismos que le fueron regresados.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó Sora, mientras envolvía en un abrazo a su mejor amiga. La castaña agradeció al menos no estar sola en esos momentos de tanta angustia y desespero.

Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared. —Malnacido —dijo con repudio —volviendo a estrellarlo contra la pared con mucha más fuerza, mientras más le pegaba, más en paz estaba —¡Maldito!

Uno, dos, tres... Siete y hasta más golpes le dio a Hayato para que pagara todas y cada una de las suyas. No importaban los destrozos en el bar, el alterar el orden público, nada. Él debía pagar y caro.

Hayato golpeó las costillas del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer de dolor.

—¡MAAAT! —quiso acercarse a él, lo intentó en serio, pero Sora lo impidió.

Con lágrimas en los ojos observaba la paliza que se daban esos dos, era como si cada golpe que Matt recibía, le era dado a ella, porque le dolía. El rubio fue empujado hasta caer sobre una mesa y romperla por completo, ahora la ventaja era el castaño, que estaba de pie y lo pateaba.

Mimi lloraba desconsolada y más, cuando vio que otro chico se acercaba a lastimar a Matt. Ahora fue el moreno quien se movió y lo amenazó.

Y sí, ahora era Tai también golpeaba a alguien.

—¡Viene la policía! —gritó uno, haciendo que todos los expectantes salieran disparados del lugar.

En eso, Hayato se distrajo e intentó salir huyendo como el cobarde que es, pero Matt lo impidió. Porque eso aún no acababa.

—¿A dónde vas? —se levantó llevando una mano a sus muy lastimadas costillas.

No lo dejó responder y ni mucho menos que saliera corriendo como la rata detestable que es. Le propició un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo caer. Lo pateó un par de veces y luego se tiró sobre él, regalándole miles de golpes en el estómago, en la quijada y en todas partes que pudiese. Uno tras otro, cada vez con más fuerza, con más repudio y con más ganas de seguir golpeándolo.

La policía entró, separando a los chicos o intentando hacer eso, el más incontrolable era el rubio, que muy lastimado y todo, seguía con la expresión sanguinaria en su rostro.

—¡Matt! —chilló mientras se zafaba de los brazos de su amiga.

Corrió a donde estaba el rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente. Estaba harta. No quería verlo pelear más. No quería verlo con más heridas y sangre.

Se aferró a su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en el pecho, suplicando que ya no más, no lo soltaría hasta que se calme.

La respiración del rubio era irregular. Estaba agitado por tanto esfuerzo invertido en acribillar a golpes al idiota de Hayato. Además del coraje que corría por sus venas, le estaba hirviendo la bilis.

—Por favor, para —dijo con un hilo de voz, abrazándolo más fervorosamente.

El rubio suspiró una, dos, hasta cinco veces, controlándose. No le gustaba ver a Mimi así de angustiada. Poco a poco se dejó envolver por su aroma, su abrazo y por sus lágrimas. Porque podría soportar todo menos verla llorar.

Lo miró con desprecio una vez más, quería matarlo, no merecía ni respirar. Pero ahora lo único importante era Mimi, porque lo necesitaba. Dirigió su vista a su mejor amigo, que como siempre lo apoyó en su pelea. Él ya estaba con Sora y supo que ya era el momento de irse junto con los policías, porque para colmo se iban ir arrestados. Mas sin embargo, podía sentirse con un poco menos de peso encima, puesto a que Hayato estaba más jodido, ni de pie podía estar.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —le advirtió cuando vio al rubio y a la castaña alejarse.

Primero, nadie le daba una paliza así. Nadie podía humillarlo y vivir para contarlo.

* * *

Ella estaba sentada en una silla, abrazándose a sí misma, Kari y Tk estaban a su lado. Nadie decía nada, el asunto estaba serio y nadie tenía ganas de hablar.

Los señores Kamiya se hacían cargo de Tai y el señor Ishida de Matt. Se sentía culpable por dar tantas molestias, por ella los chicos estaban detenidos y todos estaban preocupados.

—Mimi —esa era Mizuki, su amiga.

La aludida volteó a verla, pero de inmediato pasó su vista hacia otro lado. Ella suspiró.

—Por muy mi primo que sea, merece pudrirse en la cárcel —entendía que su amiga no la viera por vergüenza —le conté a mis padres todo, queremos disculparnos contigo en nombre de toda la familia.

Mimi siguió sin decir nada. En sus ojos unas lágrimas se asomaban.

—No van a pagar la fianza para Hayato —le dijo.

—Es lo menos que se merece —respondió Tk —es un miserable.

Mizuki asintió. —Debo irme amiga. Vuelvo a disculparme contigo —le sonrió amargamente —te quiero.

—Ya pagaron la fianza —Sora se acercó —en cualquier momento salen —habló con un tono tranquilizador —¿Tus papás ya saben de esto?

Mimi negó. —Ellos no están aquí.

—No te preocupes —se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle su apoyo —nos tienes a todos nosotros y sobre todo a Matt —siguió hablando maternamente, porque la pelirroja tenía ese poder tranquilizador —él está bien.

(...)

—Ishida —mencionó un policía mientras abría la reja —Kamiya —nombró el mismo —pueden salir, han pagado su fianza.

Los chicos obedecieron, primero salió Tai, porque era el menos golpeado. Matt tardó en incorporarse, sentía molestias en todo el cuerpo, estaba muy adolorido.

—Ishida —mencionó Hayato desde el fondo. Matt no volteó a verlo, pero si puso atención en lo que le iba a decir —anda con cuidado, voy lastimarte en donde más te duele.

¿Nunca iba a parar eso? Miedo no le tenía, bastaba con mirar cómo lo dejó. Que al le hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que con Mimi, que obvio eso era lo que más le dolía, no se metiera.

—¿No te bastó con esto? —se burló de las condiciones en las que lo dejó. Su voz sonaba tranquila.

—Pregúntale a Mimi si no le bastó a ella —le respondió —que por lo visto no quedó conforme con lo de la semana.

Ya no pudo seguir hablando porque el policía lo obligó a salir de una vez.

Lo dejó meditando unos momentos en esas últimas palabras. ¿Desde cuándo apareció este tipo y desde cuándo está molestando? ¿Por qué Mimi no le dijo nada?

* * *

—Tengo que regresar al trabajo Matt —habló su padre, mientras fumaba un poco antes de subir al auto.

Matt no dijo nada.

—¿La dejó en su casa? —el rubio negó. Hiroaki no dijo más, dio la última calada al cigarro y caminó siendo el soporte de su hijo, que por lo adolorido no podía caminar bien.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —el rubio asintió. Lo físico no era nada a comparación de lo emocional. Podía caminar medio doblado, sujetando sus costillas y con ayuda de alguien, pero el sentimiento situado en su pecho, ese que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilamente y lo martirizaba a cada instante era mucho mayor.

Sabía cómo era su hijo, no hablaría de nada. Sonrió un poco, comprendiendo que el tibio corazón de Matt había sido derretido por una dulce chica.

—¿Fue por ella verdad? —el rubio desvió la vista. Hiroaki sonrió, su hijo era muy parecido a él —yo también lo hubiese hecho —hizo que Matt lo viera a los ojos y le regalara una sonrisa torcida.

Sin decir más, ayudó a Matt a subir al auto, luego él hizo lo mismo. Mimi iba de lo más apenada en la parte trasera del coche, sentía que sobraba. Que el papá de Matt la odiaba porque por su culpa dejó de trabajar para sacar a su hijo de la cárcel y encima él estaba todo golpeado.

Mordía su labio inferior, tratando de no llorar fuertemente y no incomodarlos más.

El silencio parecía perpetuo y era muy doloroso. Nadie tenía ánimos de hablar.

El camino fue eterno hasta el departamento del rubio, por la tensión y porque Matt no podía caminar con más rapidez. Mientras ella le ayudaba a desplazarse, agradecía que le permitieran pasar la noche ahí, que sola no quería estar.

Él estaba molesto, lo sabía y no lo culpaba. Ella también estaba furiosa contra sí misma.

—¿Por qué dejaste que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto? —le preguntó cuándo entraron a su departamento.

Mimi se estremeció. Todo el resentimiento del rubio caló y muy fuertemente. Caminó, sin él, para quedar de frente y verlo con seriedad.

—No quería exponerte, que salieras lastimado —lloraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo —so-solo quería que estuvieras bien.

Matt furioso pasó sus manos por su cabello. Quería decir mucho, pero la rabia contenida lo trababa. Se movió con desespero.

—¿Pretendías que yo estuviese como si nada mientras ese miserable te insultaba y te golpeaba? —su mandíbula se tensó al verle la marca rojiza en su mejilla. La enfrentó viéndola duramente a los ojos, encorvando su cuerpo y señalando hacia la puerta.

Mimi asintió. Sí, eso quería. Era completamente culpable de querer ser la única damnificada.

—¿Cómo demonios buscabas eso Mimi? —le echó en cara, la tomó por los brazos, importándole un bledo el dolor de su cuerpo —yo jamás. Jamás, estaré bien si tú no lo estás.

Quería dejarse caer, en sus piernas caía todo el peso del mundo. Pero él no lo permitió. La sostuvo, la vio llorar, pero él aún tenía mucho más que decirle.

—Ese miserable llegó a esos niveles porque tú se lo permitiste —le dolía saber que fue tan ciego y estúpido al no notar el martirio de su novia. Estaba él ahí y sin saber nada, ignorando que aquel mísero ser humano la maltrataba.

—Perdóname —suplicó ella —yo no quería. Como sabía lo que es capaz, tenía miedo por ti.

—¡Por eso mismo debiste decirlo! —desde cuando lo hubiese puesto en su lugar, pensar que pudo hacer evitado el golpe en su mejilla, los miles de insultos.

Se alejó de ella, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente mientras trataba se ahogar unas lágrimas.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis, él era mi novio. Al principio era encantador, pero con el tiempo cambió. Empezaba a insultarme, a gritarme y a querer controlarme —le contó, era hora de toda la verdad, él se mantenía de espaldas, de vez en cuando alzaba su rostro hasta el techo —quería obligarme a tener relaciones y como yo me rehusaba, él se comportó así —sollozó un poco —le dije que ya no quería ser su novia y desapareció. Al tiempo supe que se habían mudado.

Matt seguía de espaldas, sin decir nada. Mimi tomó una segunda bocanada de aire.

—Nunca le dije nada a nadie, creí que jamás lo volvería a ver y que yo sola podía superarlo —sonrió con amargura —por último llegaste tú a mi vida. Y me ayudaste a sanar mis heridas, aunque tú no lo supieras.

Tragó saliva, esperando respuesta del rubio. Pero no la obtuvo.

—Iré por ropa seca —le dijo sin verla a la cara.

Era su culpa y solo su culpa. Que Matt estuviese enojado con ella. Y no solo enojado, también decepcionado.

Luego de rato el rubio volvió, seguía con esa misma expresión en su rostro; la que nada te decía, pero te decía todo. Apenas alguien que lo conociera bien, como ella, sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Ten —le extendió su brazo para pasarle una camisa —date una ducha.

Mimi le hizo caso, porque no quería que se molestara más con ella y porque necesitaba un descanso.

—¿Estás enojado? —le cuestionó antes de entrar al baño. No tuvo respuesta. Mordió su labio inferior y entró al bañarse de una vez.

—Dormirás en mi cuarto y yo en el de mi padre.

Y se fue sin decirle más, ella que quería abrazarlo toda la noche. Pero él no se dejaba. Mucho hacía con dejarla quedarse ahí, no tenía por qué quejarse.

La noche pasó en un silencio profundo e hiriente. Mimi estaba arropada, abrazando la almohada de Matt, imaginando que era él. Lloraba, no por Hayato, sino por Matt. Su relación estaba con grietas. Estaba dañada. Entendía el enfado del rubio, ocultarle cosas era como una muestra de desconfianza. Por eso no quería reclamarle o exigirle nada, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, porque ella lo generó y lo manejó así, como ella creyó que era más conveniente.

Cerró los ojos, trataría de dormir.

Matt tenía los brazos cruzados tras su nuca. Miraba el techo de su habitación. No podía dormir. Estaba lleno de impotencia y frustración. Estaba enojado con ella y con él, por estúpido. Por no haberse percatado. Aunque la verdad, la única, era que la necesitaba, quería abrazarla y protegerla con sus brazos mientras dormían. Pero a veces, había razones por las cuales, la mente no dejaba actuar al corazón. Pueden llamarle desconfianza, culpabilidad, engaño, remordimiento, orgullo, rabia y resentimiento.

Su mente debatía contra su corazón para salir del cuarto e irse con ella. Su cerebro iba ganando. Mejor se queda ahí. Se acomodó, a como pudo, para dormir.

* * *

Ya había amanecido. Los rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, despertándolo, porque le pegaban justo en los ojos. Y eso hizo que terminara por levantarse.

No había pasado buena noche, los miles de sentimientos que luchaban en su corazón era los causantes. Por eso, ni batalló para despertar.

—No quería despertarte —le comentó apenado su padre. El hombre estaba sentado en el sofá fumando un cigarro, de lo más cómodo.

—¿Cómo está ella? —señaló la puerta de su habitación, se refería a Mimi, Matt alzó los hombros —¿Cómo estás tú?

Repitió el gesto. No lo sabía. Así de fácil.

—Mira Matt —habló el hombre —no te voy a regañar, ya estás grande para eso. Sé que defendiste a tu novia, que Tai te ayudó como siempre lo hace —inhaló un poco de humo para luego expulsarlo —solo digo, ella tiene problemas, no la dejes sola. Te necesita, se mira que está deshecha y tú —lo vio con pena —tú la necesitas.

Matt oía atentamente el monólogo de su padre. Él sabía que no podía dejarla sola, la amaba. Amaba cuidarla, protegerla. No permitiría que Hayato se acercara a ella para lastimarla, no nuevamente.

Así como Mimi necesitaba de él, él la necesitaba a ella. Si bien se lo dijo; él no está bien si no lo está ella. Juntos saldrían de eso, no había dudas. Ahora está un poco lastimado y enojado, porque le ocultó todo, pero más que rabia hacia la castaña, es rabia hacia él.

_'Si él se hubiese dado cuenta. Él hubiese hecho algo'_. El tipo no se hubiera sentido con mucha ventaja y derecho. Ella estuviera tranquila.

—Piénsalo —sin decir más Hiroaki salió de su casa, tenía que seguir trabajando.

Miró el reloj de pared. Eran las diez y media. Se asomó por la puerta de su recámara. Sonrió al verla tranquilamente dormida. Con cuidado, se fue recostando sobre la cama lentamente, ignorando el dolor, se enrolló con la cobija. Pasó su brazo por su cintura y la apegó a él, olió su cuello.

Mimi giró un poco su rostro, para comprobar que él estaba ahí a su lado, abrazándola. Sonrió mientras se movía un poquito, para darle espacio. Se había tardado.

—Perdóname por haberte tratado mal —intentó hablar, pero la mano de la castaña, que reposaba en sus labios, no lo dejó.

—En dado caso, perdóname tú a mí por no haberte contando las cosas —se sinceró —pero no quiero hablar de eso. No quiero sufrir más. Por favor, olvidemos eso. Ni tú, ni yo. ¿Está bien?

Con mucha tristeza observaba el rostro de Matt. Esos golpes que tenía fueron por su culpa. Pese haber dormido tranquila —desde que el rubio se animó a acompañarla— el remordimiento apareció cuando abrió los ojos y se le quedó viendo al rubio. Agradeció, que él durmiera un poco más —porque lo necesitaba luego de tanto alboroto nocturno— y ella necesitaba deshacerse de ese remordimiento situado en su pecho. Vio la herida cerca de sus labios, el morete de su ojo. Reprimió un chillido —es que, para colmo lo iba a despertar—.

—No me mires así —habló él.

Mimi se asustó. Cómo sabía que lo estaba mirando 'así' —con lástima y pena— sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Te conozco —abrió rápido sus ojos para verla —no me gusta que me veas así y me gusta menos que te sientas mal por eso. No es tu culpa.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó, la pena de su tono de voz se podía palpar. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro del chico, examinándolo con detenimiento.

—No te preocupes —apoyó su mejilla en la palma de la mano de la muchacha. Cerró sus ojos —no duele tanto —porque esos golpes que él tenía no era absolutamente nada a comparación del que tenía ella —¿Y el tuyo?

—No puedes comparar este —señaló —con todos tus golpes —no era justo que solo se preocupara por ella y no por él. Matt negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Mimi jamás cambiaría. Era tan buena y noble, siempre procurando el bien de las personas que la rodean.

—Todo esto no es nada Mimi —habló con paciencia —por eso no se puede comparar. Tú eres tan maravillosa, tan buena, tan pura y no mereces que te pase nada malo —suspiró —nadie tiene derecho de humillarte, lastimarte y ni levantarte la mano. Tú eres incapaz de hacer algo en contra de las personas —la vio con dulzura unos momentos —todos los golpes que yo tengo son incomparables porque yo lo hice por defenderte, quizá no de la mejor manera, pero soy así. ¿Y este qué? —le dijo con dolor —un aprovechado, loco, desquiciado y maldito lo hizo porque sí. Por eso no quiero que te sientas mal, tú de nada tienes la culpa, tú debes siempre sonreír y ser feliz.

Le regaló una tenue, pero sincera sonrisa. Le gustaba que estuviera con ella, que la defendiera, que la apapachara y que sobretodo siempre supiera qué decir y en qué momento. No podía ser más atinado.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Tú estás loco. No vamos hacer nada, te vas a quedar a descansar y yo te voy a cuidar.

El rubio achicó los ojos. Eso era un gesto totalmente Mimi. Apenas ella regalaba tanta devoción a su cuidado, cuando ella es la que necesita que la cuiden.

—Solo quiero algo de ropa —admiraba que pese a todo pudiera sonreír y seguir siendo ella —pero como tú no me puedes acompañar hasta mi casa, le diré a Sora que vaya conmigo.

Así ella no andaba sola y él podía estar más tranquilo. Porque no podía quitarse de la mente las últimas palabras que el imbécil le había dicho. No quería que Mimi anduviera sola, tenía que cuidarla y por lo visto, ella quería lo mismo, pero como es incapaz de causarle más daño, a él, no lo va a molestar.

* * *

_Los timé, muajajajaja._

_Ya. -El almohadón de plumas pide seriedad-._

_Okay lo admito, soy tan malvada que digo que no se me da el drama, ni el terror, ni la aventura, ni la tragedia, nada más para que no me obliguen a escribir de todo xDDD_

_Sé que dije que sería two-shot pero, ¡DIANTRES! No me mido y el fic se extiende y extiende, espero que sean tres capítulos, no prometo nada, pero pues es obvio que hay continuación que si Hayato dijo que se vengaría, pues se va a vengar ¡Qué nervios! Se avecina más drama, que mi loca cabecita aún no define qué poner. ¿Sugerencias? XDD No me digan que mate a Hayato, porque la muerte es muy poco para él, además como que me da flojera hacer todo el proceso después de, porque si no lo explico siento que no llegué a nada, que le quedo a deber a todos y a mí misma y pues mejor nos ahorramos ese trámite. _

_OH, respecto al capítulo. Aburrido y todo, pero recuerden que cuando uno piensa que las cosas van a estar bien, tómala, que se ponen peooooooooor! D: Eso está pasando ahorita, todo es medio amor y felicidad, que todo estará bien, pero NIWAZ, nada es lo que parece._

_Agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron review, me gustaría responderles en privado, pero soy muy floja :3 Guest, Taishou, Anxelin, HikariCaelum, Jell Brown (Obviously) y a: PhooFrets. Ah y a mi Menyypohh, sin ella nada de esto sería posible, okayno XDDD_

_BESOS._

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, que más bien fue uno de transición, este ahora sí abarcó la escena que me pidió Jell, que no es nada fuera del otro mundo, pero ya cumplí. No se muevan sus puestos que hay más. XDD _


End file.
